


tinted windows

by chokedme



Series: nsfw drabbles [9]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, another dom eddie!, he's so horny for his boy, i love them with all my fucking heart, woof i live for sub richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: some prompts from my tumblr for nsfw power!





	tinted windows

“Richie, can we leave?” Eddie was whispering in his boyfriend’s ear, making sure he kept his voice low and sultry. Richie snapped his head away from Stan to look at Eddie, shaking his head as a silent no. They were out with the Losers, eating lunch at one of their favorite spots in town. Eddie had his hand on Richie’s thigh, and he had been whispering to him the whole time so they could leave because he was so horny. 

Richie kept denying him since he felt like being a tease. He knew he probably get punished for it later, but for now it felt good to have Eddie begging him instead of the other way around. Until Eddie leaned over and said, “I’ll eat your ass.” Richie couldn’t say no to that. Eddie ate his ass once in a blue moon, which was such a shame because he was  _ so good _ at it. “I’ll eat your ass so good you’ll be shaking all over, you’ll be begging me for more. Please, let’s leave.”

Richie abruptly stood up, startling everyone at the table. “We have to go, guys. I accidently left the… oven on in our dorm.” Stan raised an eyebrow. “Sure, go get that oven fixed. We’ll see you guys later.” Bill winked at Eddie as they slid out of the booth, quickly bidding everyone else a goodbye. The walk to the car was brisk and quiet, the air heavy between the two boys. “I can’t wait until we get home.” Richie begged from the passenger seat once they settled in the car. “Please eat my ass, baby. I can’t wait any longer.” 

Eddie grinned evilly, leaning over and pressing a hot kiss to Richie’s jaw. “Now I know how to get you to do what I say.” A jolt of arousal coursed through Richie, and he whined loudly, climbing over the armrest that separates him from Eddie and settled into his lap, grinding down on top of him. Richie runs his fingers through Eddie’s hair, tugging slightly and pulling his face down to his collarbone where he was sucking soft purple marks into him. 

Soon Richie’s shirt and jeans were on the floor and Eddie had pushed the driver seat back so he could lay down with Richie on top of him. “Sit on my face.” Eddie said between pants, his cock straining painfully in his pants as Richie rotated his hips in a sinful manner. As hard as it was to maneuver in a car, somehow Richie was able to get his boxers off and settle down on to Eddie’s face while holding the seat behind him and the roof above him so he didn’t suffocate his boyfriend. 

But as soon as he felt the stiff muscle of Eddie’s tongue enter him, he was close to losing his grip and falling completely on Eddie’s face. His knees were shaking and his thighs burned as Eddie poked his tongue in and out, licking around the rim and blowing lightly to make the sensation overwhelming. Richie was almost to the point of screaming, the coil in his belly slowly becoming unwound with every circle of Eddie’s tongue around his sensitive hole.

Then Eddie reached up and wrapped his small hand around Richie’s cock, and he was coming undone with only three strokes, cum painting the window and the tips of Eddie’s fingers. He grabbed Richie’s hips and settled him back into his lap, slipping the cum covered digits into the warm envelope of heat that was Richie’s mouth. He suckled on the fingers content as Eddie wiggled uncomfortably under him. 

His pants were soaked with his own cum, he had let go to the feeling of Richie on top of him. Richie on top of him, completely naked while Eddie still had on all his clothes, sucking on Eddie’s fingers as if they were his cock --  _ oh my god.  _ “Richie if you don’t put your clothes back on I’m going to cum again, holy shit.” Richie smirked and released Eddie’s fingers from his mouth. “Again?” Eddie practically threw Richie off his lap, grumbling under his breath and adjusting his seat back to normal.

“I swear to God, shut up or I’ll --,” A sudden knock on the passenger window causes both their heads to snap in disbelief. Beverly’s standing there with an annoyed look on her face. The other Losers are standing behind her, laughing to themselves. 

“You know your windows aren’t tinted, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
